cherub juvenile hate
by arosd
Summary: This story is about a boy who joins cherub. Includes his first mission and several surprises. Has returning characters like james, Lauren, Rat. Please read review


**His eyes flickered open as he tasted the smoke on his tongue. Nothing seemed wrong at first, but the safe feeling was gone seconds later. First he heard the screams, tons of people shouting at the top of their lungs. All at once the screams got louder then he heard a fall, the buildings were crumbling and he was inside. Cory looked around and saw fire, not just fire but posters crumpling up, beams were burning, and his bed was on fire. Cory was slowly recovering but, he felt the flames so he rolled off the bed. Then … he landed on more flames. The burn was horrible worse than anything he'd ever felt. His shirt was on fire, so he stripped down into his boxers and ran. The smoke hit him quick; he couldn't breathe so he fell to the ground. He crawled to his sister's room taking slow and vigorous movements. Cory's sister mary's room was open, he thought he was lucky till' he looked inside. She was burning in her bed slowly. The strange thing was that she was quiet. He crawled out then the ground around him was gone. He was in the same place for a moment and then he fell. He felt the wind while he was going straight down. IT was the scariest thing of Cory's life. Scarier than bungee jumping or sky diving. He felt the ground and heard a crack. The fall was hell four full stories. His legs felt on fire. He crawled out of the door. Then his senses dulled and he closed his eyes and was whisked away to a better place or so he thought.**

**Cory looked around and saw a desolate city, the sky was red, the moon was black, and he was in hell. He saw the demons around him. They had no eyes and no lips. Cory saw the blood stained teeth. He saw the ripped up body parts on the ground. The souls were screaming, they were being tortured, and they were black. Then the demons saw him. They jumped at him, lunged at him, and chased him through the city. Then he woke up. He was screaming. The doctors ran to him and injected him with a shot. Everything dulled and the world seemed happier. He went to sleep. He didn't dream about hell the drug stopped that, but it was still a nightmare. It was about the fire. He woke up again this time he was quiet. He felt bad, horrible, but he was alive. His brother walked in," Cory … you're … alive. Oh my god Cory. Thank god." Cory muttered"Zach … Zach what happened." Zach said," Dude you're alive. Oh. Um you were dead. And so is our family, mom and dad were crushed in the fall." "Dude what you are talking about." "You were dead. You were dead for 30 minutes. Were orphans now" "Wait why do you have one eye Zach." "You were dead you should be dead Cory" "Zach why do you have one eye." "Because you're alive, I gave you my eye and blood. It was the only way you'd live." "But … I was in hell I shouldn't be here." "Cory I have to leave." "Wait what." "I'm going to England. Goodbye Cory." Zach walked out the room and left Cory wondering what had just happened. **

**Cory looked around "Where the hell am I" Slowly a woman spoke "You're in a secret government agency, called cherub." "What the hell is cherub and where's my brother." "Well to answer you're first question cherub is a form of MI6, We recruit children instead of adults. Then we train them in self defense and spy work, and your brother he's in London for training and we want you to join." "Why me." "You're mental capacity is extremely high which means you can learn almost anything. Plus you're an orphan." "Where is it." "London." "How many kids are working for you?" "Oh, over 250. That's a round estimate. Oh if you go theirs one thing to know." "What." "We have a system shirts. Orange means you're a visitor. Red means you can't qualify for missions. Light blue means you are about to test for missions. Grey means you can do missions. Dark means you have done exceptional on one or more missions. Navy means you have done fantastic on many missions. Black means you are a top agent and have done over 20 missions. Finally, white is for staff." "That's confusing." "I know." "How many have died." "4." "Where?" " London." "When do I start." "Now." "What do I cal you." "Mac."**

**1 month later Cory was eating lunch with some of his best friends, Lauren Adams, Greg Rathbone aka rat, Bethany Parker, Jerry Shallows, and Jane Remford. Lauren laughed," Cory basic training." She spoke in a daunting tone. Jerry looked at Lauren in a sad way," It's not funny I'm there too you know." "That's why it's so funny."Bethany joked. Cory knew what was coming "basic training". The worst 100 days of your life. A fitness exercise multiplied by hell. At Cherub kids go on missions but you have to qualify through basic training. To enter you have to be at least 10 and qualified for cherub. Problem is when in basic training you practically die. The instructors starve you, torture you, and try to kill you. You're freezing the entire time and you're so numb you just wish you could die. The one relief you could quit. " One time an agent at cherub hopped a fence and landed on a pole, it speared right through his chest. He said it was still better than basic training." These were the stories kids heard before basic training. **

**Cory got up off the table," Dude I gotta' get some shuteye." Lauren got up and walked to him." Wait up." "Is it true. You know about basic training." " They shitted you up didn't they." "Yeah." "I was scared. Large is a dick, don't mess with him. He has a fire hose it's horrible. In the middle of the night if he's bored he'll drench you." "Shit." "Yeah brutal." Cory opened the door," alright see ya." Lauren held the door open "What no good night kiss." Cory thought for a second Lauren was a nice girl fit body, black hair(dyed) but she was dating Rat, and she had an older brother who could easily beat him up. "But I thought you and Rat…" Lauren looked straight in his eyes " Oh rat won't know." Lauren pushed Cory onto his bed and closed the door. **

**Cory surveyed the scene Moon was red, pale creatures, screams he was back in hell. He started to run he knew what was coming. One of the creatures got him. It grabbed him by the arm, another one grabbed his legs. Cory's eyes fluttered open. "Shit. Holy shit." Cory saw blood soaking his bed. "Where's the phone." He called the nurse." I'm bleeding something happened." "We'll be there in a second." Cory felt too much pain he fainted. **

**Cory woke up inside the nurse's office. "What happened?" Cory looked around he saw Lauren, Zach, and Rat. "Zach what are you doing here?" "Cory I'm in Cherub." "No Shit, You're here." " I don't want to break up this family reunion ,but what the hell happened." Rat looked at Lauren ," Shut up Lauren." "Damn I feel like crap." " Bro what the hell happened?" "I don't know. I was in a nightmare and then I was bitten and I woke up." The nurse walked in Zach you have to get to your room Mac's there." "okay." Zach walked out of the room. Rat left a couple minutes later. "How do you get in so much trouble?" "I guess I'm just a troublemaker." "You're so cute when you're trying to be cool." Lauren leaned over him and kissed him. Cory looked up, "God you're so hot." "Of course." **

**Cory was back in his room Bethany and Jerry were standing by him. Jerry looked at Cory, "So what was with you and Lauren." "Oh you saw damn, well I'm happy." Bethany glared at him, "She's my best friend don't treat her like crap, she's dating rat." "She came on to me." "That's not right." Bethany looked at Cory, "Guess what's tomorrow." Cory looked down, "Basic training." Jerry sounded sad, "It's gonna' suck." "G,night." **

**Cory knew basic training would suck he just didn't grasp the full sense of hell he was in. Mr. Large looked over the group his muscles were bulging it looked almost as if his biceps would bulge through his shirt, "Okay none of you will survive so you can just leave and go get a good read of the newspapers eat some biscuits drink some coffee. At the beginning there are 23 lets see how many more by 2:00." After the assault course run a few blasts from the fire hose karate, normal lessons, and no lunch or dinner 22 kids were gone. The only one left was Cory. After 3 days Cory was talking to Mr. Large, "You can still quit wait 3 months come back try it again." "Stuff it up your ass large." "12 laps around the assault course." "Is that the best you got dickhead." "That's another 20 laps." **

**Day 57 Cory was so numb he had water in his eyes but his hands were so numb he couldn't get it out. Every second Cory was wet no dryness he was always cold. Always getting screamed at no sleep. It was a good thing he was afraid of the nightmares.**

**Day 74 Cory couldn't move so cold every second so numb he felt his life reaching away. Then came a blast from the fire hose, " Wakey Wakey time to feel some pain." "Large go fall in a hole and die." "Someone wants laps on the assault course." "Kill me."**

**Day 83 He felt the mud in his shirt he felt the grass I his boxers he felt the heavy spray of the hose. " Just go home you'll die out here." Cory kept quiet. He felt the ice on his clothes and water all over him. He just wanted to go home.**

**Day100 " Okay your almost done just one more test. What's the worst thing that could happen during a mission." "You could die." "Death would be easy by comparison. Torture. What if a criminal caught you and you knew something. I'm going to punch you and if you survive long enough before quitting you'll get your shirt." " I can take a punch." It came so fast it was a blur. It felt like a stone was chucked at him at 90 mph. "Augh." "Here's another one." The second one hurt less. Maybe from the numbness. "Another one." Large hit him fast 12 times. "I'm out, done." "Take it." "Really?" "Well don't stand there all day." "Sayonara Large I'm gone." "Get." **

**Cory was in his room with Lauren "I can't believe you made it." She was laying next to him. "Lauren why?" "What do you mean." "Why me." "What?" "Why'd you chose me." "For what." "You know. Your dating Rat then come on to me." "Because I love you." "You know what I smell." "What?" "Bullshit." "Cory it's true." "What about you and Rat?" "We're dating so." "I just don't feel right about this." "Would this change your mind?" She sat on top of him. "Lauren!" She came down and kissed him. "Okay I feel a little better." Lauren came down again and started kissing his neck then mouth. "Did that shut you up?" "Yeah." Lauren got up. "I gotta' go to class." "See ya." The second she walked out the door he closed it. He didn't know what to do. He liked Lauren, but she was dating his friend. She was acting a little strange, but he didn't care. He never had a girlfriend before London, now she was attacking him. It was a nice feeling. He shut his eyes. "Hell I'm coming for you."**

"**Holy shit." Those were the first words out of Cory's mouth. He was in the street, no demons, no screams, and no blood. "Hey you." Cory looked over" Who the hell are you?" " Just come over here before they come." Cory followed. Cory looked around he was in a building. Some sort of symbol in there. Posters with the symbol on them. The man led Cory to group of 3 people. One of them said, "That makes 5 of us." "What the hell are you talking about, where am I." "You're the 5****th**** rebel here in Los Gatos." "What do you mean?" "We're rebels, here to fight those hell hounds." "But I'm not dead." " If you're here your dead. Here take this." "What is it?" The cold metal hit his hands. It was an axe. He held it for a minute and looked at the man. "You expect me to fight them with this." "Yes it's all we have." "No guns?" "No." Cory looked at them, " Kill those things with this?" "Yes lops their heads right off." Cory felt something tugging at him. " Gotta' go." Cory slid upward. He saw all the demons surrounding the building and tried to call out ,but the words wouldn't come. **

**Cory was screaming again. Mac ran in his room. "What happened?" "Oh … nothing just a nightmare." "Okay I was just here to tell you a mission has opened up. You're perfect for it." "Who's in it." "Lauren and her older brother James." "I'm in." **

_ For security purposes this briefing shall remain on Cherub campus._

_The Target_

_The main target is named __Roger Jackson Grey . __He was born in 1969 in a town called stone brook U.K. In 1989 he married his college sweetheart. They were married for several years and had three kids. The first born in 1994 is Patrick Robert Dean. Next born in 1997 is Jamie Allison Grey. And a month later came Alexander Clark Bastion. These three kids are your ticket to Roger Grey. _

_Background_

_Roger has a heroin/Opium empire. He has never gotten caught because he is clever never talking on phones, always face to face meetings. Has delivery boys aging 12-30. As you see this is a problem. We cannot arrest boys and Roger tells them to keep quiet. We need you three to sneak in and find out about the business. We need you to befriend the kids and hit their dad hard. While he's not expecting._

_This is what we would like_

_James = Patrick_

_Lauren = Jamie_

_Cory = Alexander_

_You are warned if caught with these drugs in your system you will be expelled from Cherub._

___** James and Cory were getting on the plane. It was an old plane and Cory didn't trust it."Yo Cory come here." "James about you're sister and me" "Yeah, alright Rat's my friend and I like that my sister Lauren and him have something going." "It's not my fault she came on to me." "I know, but next time it happens push her off your bed and don't screw with me I could easily kick your ass." "I know she's just the first girl I've kissed." "Nothing special is ever happening between you two get it." "Got it." "Good."**_

___** Cory was sitting on his bed thinking. Lauren hot girl, smart, likes him. Damn he didn't like choosing between getting his ass kicked and Lauren. Then she walked in. Lauren closed the door and locked it."Cory what's up." "Nothing." He was thinking of telling Lauren about what James said. "So Cory how you doing?" Cory was laying down on his bed thinking. "Fine." "Wanna' make out." "Wouldn't James kick my ass?" "Don't worry about James." She jumped on his bed and sat on his stomach. "Could you stop being so goddamn hot?" "Can't handle me." She bent down and kissed him. "Cory where's my sister." Lauren immediately hopped up. "Like you've never made out with someone on a mission." "Lauren shut up and get out of there." "Should I give Kerry a call and tell her about that time back when you were in jail." "I was undercover and it was for the mission." "Would Kerry believe it?" "Lauren how would Rat feel about this?" "James my life isn't your business." "Cory push her off the bed and unlock the door, you can't hide in their forever. We have a mission to do." "Fine." Cory said in a daunting voice. He got off the bed and unlocked the door. "See was that so hard." "What's gonna' happen to me?" "Nothing for now, just make it a one time thing." Lauren looked straight at James, "James would you do what your asking Cory to do?" "Lauren that's not the point." "Would you?" "NO." "See, we're not doing anything bad just making out. Unlike you." "Lauren quiet. I just don't want you to screw up your life." "It's my life isn't it." "Cory what do you think?" "Shit I'm not in this." "Oh yes you are." "Oh, look at the time I gotta' go to class, bye."**_

___** When Cory got to class he was bored out of his mind. He decided to cut. He was at the door of the school when a boy walked behind him. "Hey where do you think you're going." Cory turned around. It was Alex and one of his friends. "Um I'm just going home to get my … meds." The two other boys looked at each other. Then looked back at Cory. "Get to the office. You can call your mom to bring your meds." Cory thought shit I'm gonna' hate this loser. He turned and ran. "As the hall monitors you get detention." "Heres what I think of your detention." Cory flipped them off and ran faster. **_

___** When everyone got home Mac called everyone together, "How's everyone getting on with their partners James." "Patrick's a nice kid may be involved with drugs takes a bit of opium but that's it." "Okay Lauren." "Where to start. Jayme is a cool girl has had like 30 boyfriends again may be involved with drug trade and I'm getting on with Alex. He asked me out to a dance this Friday. So I said yes." "Good job Lauren you're our top agent now Cory." "Alex is a douche a snotty rich kid who doesn't know what harsh life is always with his friend. In my opinion his only friend. And I saw them holding hands, but since he asked out Lauren he must be straight. I hate his guts. He gets the annual douche bag of the year award. I've gotten on with Jamie she likes me. The entire first period she was staring at me. Creepy." "Cory you're supposed to blend in with your person." "He has no friends! I tried to act like him and he laughed at me. I have a better shot with Jamie. Or I could be a delivery kid, but I don't think that'll work out." "Why?" "You've got to sniff some opium to join for fun." "Hmm I might let it pass, but not yet." "Okay." "Alright everybody to bed." Cory played PS3 for a bit. James walked in, "Cory." "Don't, I know." "No you don't. I saw your face when she said she was dating Alex. A bit of resentment and a little anger." "So I'm just a little pissed that your hot sister is dating the biggest nerd in the whole school." "No shit so am I. I got laughed at when they found out Pat's little brother is making out with my sis." "So does that mean it's fine if I." "NO Cory it is not okay." "Just to tell you she came on to me, and what do you expect me to do, say no." "Cory just try to restrain yourself." "What do you mean?" "You'll see, Lauren can be persuasive." James left the room leaving Cory thinking. Then he fell to sleep.**_

___**Black moon, red sky. He was back. Cory instantly felt scared. He was in the same building, same weapon, but no rebels. Just guts and blood. A small creature came out. It was pale had no eyes and no nose, It just had a mouth and crawled on four legs. The creature instantly saw him and whined. Cory was surprised it could make any sound. The creature came running after him. Cory started to sprint away, but it was just brick wall. The creature pinned him down and jumped. Cory knew what he had to do. He swung with the axe. He thought he would slice right through, but he misjudged the timing. It completely missed. The creature was on top of him. He could feel the spit on his face. It came down ready to eat him. Cory heard the bang he didn't know what it was, he just knew it was good. The demon stayed where it was for a second. Slowly the monster deformed. First his head blew off, then he crumbled on to Cory. "Hey 5 you coming?" "What the hell are you doing here?" "I couldn't desert you, the rebels stick up for each other." "But, you died." "No they died I hid and darted out with the weapons." "Shit, you're lucky." "5 take this." Cory strapped the axe to his back and picked up the handgun. "Thanks, uhh what do I call you?" "Oh … 3." "Okay 3 how the hell do we get out of here?" "We don't." 3 and Cory walked out the door. "Holy shit." Cory looked around. Demons everywhere, different types, all bloodthirsty. 3 took out a shotgun. "Hey assholes, go f#$k yourself." The blast was hell. The initial shock was amazing. One of the demons heads imploded and it disintegrated. Every single demon turned their head at 3. He looked back at them "5 this is gonna' be one hell of a night. 5." But Cory was already floating away. **_

___**Cory sat up, "What the hell. Why? Why me? Why hell? What? What did I ever do?" He sobbed, "It's not fair." He started to cry. "Damnit. Why me?" He looked at the clock 7:00. He heard a knock, "Cory, Cory it's me Lauren. Open up. We need to talk." Great relationship issues. He got up and opened the door. "Cory." She closed the door and jumped on his bed. "Yes, Lauren, I'm not jealous of Alex I know it's for your mission." "No, I like him." "What? Are you shitting me." "No I like him." "Bullshit." "Cory shut up I like him. We're done." "What?" "I'm sorry Cory I really like you, but Alex he's just so … gosh he's just so perfect." "Lauren are you high." "No Cory, stop talking like that about Alex." "Lauren, what happened." "Shut up!" Lauren ran out of the room. James walked in, "Ouch." "Dude what the hell happened." "Why are you asking me?" "You're her brother. Who else would I ask?" "Alex." "The douche?" "Who else?" "You."Cory mumbled. "What?" "Nothing." **_

___**School was hell, Lauren was with the hall monitors and James was cutting class. Cory decided to wait. He would cut just not yet. Then came the deep shit. Alex walked over. "Do you have any idea why my sister likes you?" Cory looked up, 'I don't know why does my sister all of a sudden act like a robot and then says she loves you more than life itself." "Shut the heck up Cory." "Do you ever swear or is it heck and shucks for you." "Shut up." "And why are you the biggest nerd in the whole goddamn school." "Shut up." "Now you're acting like a goddamn robot. Need a little heroin or Opium. Or maybe you need you're sister to try and win me over so I'm not suspicious. Is that you're plan Alex take the hot girl and get rid of her older brother. What do you have planned for James. Get your brother and his heroin junkies to beat him up. Why'd you even come here to try and rub it in my face that my sister is about to bang you. Well here's something for you F#*k you." "Shut up." "Is that all you ever say douche, shut up you're such a wimp." "Shut up!" "Alex if you want to f#%king fight, I'm there, so leave douche." Alex got some sort of smug look on his face. "Alex what the hell?" "Lauren!" "What the?" "Sweetie what's up?" "What the fuck did you do to her?" "Hi Cory." "See Cory she'll do whatever I say. If I asked her she'd make out with me in front of everyone." "What the hell did you do to her?" "Just offered some heroin and opium. She's my slave. I can do whatever I want with her." "You sick shit." "Cory shut up about me and Alex." "I'm out." Cory got up and ditched.**_

___**Cory went home and called Zach. "Cory how've you been bro?" "Something happened we need backup." "No Cory do you know how much trouble I'd be in?" "That's the point. We need you. Something happened with Lauren." "What?" "Heroin." "Shit I'll be there." "I owe you so much." "Yeah a lot." **_

___**Black moon, red sky, blood, he was back. The axe and handgun were with him. He heard a voice, "5 oh my god you're alive." "3" "No it's me 1, 3's alive that coward!" "1 get me out of here." "Get me 3." "You know I can't do that he's dead." "He also took all the weapons. Find his body he'll have weapons stashed all around the city." "What weapons do you have?" 1 looked down, "this." 1 pulled down his hood. There were two swords shining like the moon, black. He opened hi cloak. Battle axes, handguns, a chainsaw, and even a rifle. "Holy shit. How?" "Let's just say I came across 3's stash.**_


End file.
